thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Vyce
Lord Vyce is an enemy of Linkara. He is an interdimensional conqueror who wears light armor over a black ensemble, and is mostly affiliated with technology. He is played by Will Wolfgram. His real name is not known, History Lord Vyce Conflict Lord Vyce's minions, called "Shades", premiered in the "Ewoks #9" review. After the actual review, a stinger shows us Lord Vyce's hand -which reveals that either he's a homage/parody of Dr. Claw, or he wears armor similar to Sauron in Lord of the Rings. Lord Vyce appears again with the newly repaired Mechakara at the end of the "Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force" comic review. They talk for a while about Vyce's so called "subtlety" or lack thereof, as well as their mutual enemy. Afterwards, Mechakara makes a suggestion to Vyce: Attack Linkara psychologically by using his magic (one of Linkara's most trusted attributes and something he understands) against him. This was precisely what Vyce did in Linkara's review of the "Silent Hill Dead/Alive" miniseries, meaning that it was Silent Hill-related. Vyce did it through Linkara's magic gun, which had it's own dark past revealed during this time. Eventually, the attempt fails. However, it is later revealed that Vyce was studying the magic gun and collected valuable tactical information. It is revealed to be of Vyce's doing to Linkara when a Shade's dagger was found after the ordeal. Lord Vyce's appearance is fully revealed as a furious Mechakara rants about this turn of events. Vyce (knowing Linkara's will and resolve were now too strong to attempt another psychological attack) then gives his own plan- defeat Linkara with brute force. He then reveals Dr. Linksano, who Vyce commissioned to upgrade Mechakara. Despite the upgrades, however, Mechakara is destroyed by Linkara a week after Vyce's ship first arrives in our solar system. Blaming this failure on Linksano, he chokes him for some time before he declares that a potential confrontation between him and something called "The Entity" must be fought in our dimension, and that he would deal with Linkara himself. When he finally invades- blocking all of Linkara's attacks, knocking out Pollo, and destroying Pyramid Head- Vyce reveals his true intentions. He intends to conquer our universe, but not for "such worthless pursuits as power or glory" - merely to protect it from a monstrous, almost Lovecraftian creature- that was "The Entity" mentioned by him many times before these event- which originated in his own world. He at first tried to warn other dimensions, but they (of course) didn't believe him-so he decided to "force the issue" by conquering them by force, defeating the Champion of each dimension- sixteen so far, and Vyce claims Linkara is one of them- and eventually tracking "The Entity" to our universe. He manages to beat Linkara down with minimal effort until Linkara manages to grab Vyce's own weapon from his belt while held in the air by the neck, stabbing him in the shoulder and burning a hole into his armor. Vyce flees in a hurry before he can deliver the final blow. Some time after their first fight, Linkara manages to think up a plan to stop Lord Vyce. He starts by using Mechakara's robotic hand to contact and taunt Lord Vyce to entice him to come back to Earth. He arrives some time later in a fury only to be surprised by Linkara's BFG. He manages to pick himself back up, however, once again easily walking through the combined attacks of Linkara and Iron Liz (though he does gets stunned momentarily by Linkara's two sonic screwdrivers). Lieutenant Munro arrives to help. However, Lord Vyce walks through his attacks, too, recognizing him as the one who fought off the Vohrsoth, and Vyce knocks him out. Lord Vyce admits to the unconscious Linkara and Iron Liz's valor to be impressive, enough so that he promises to keep their severed heads so that he can remember the fight. However, when he tries to transport back onto his ship, it fails. Linkara and Iron Liz get up, and it is revealed that Angry Joe and his army had taken over much of his ship. Vyce is shocked at the notion that he and his army managed to get past the temporal shields of his ship, demanding an explanation of how they got through. Dr. Linksano then reveals himself to have been a mole for Linkara all along. Tired of constantly running from universe to universe in fear of Vyce and wanting to be the conqueror himself, he contacted Linkara a month after Linkara returned from his initial kidnapping by Lord Vyce, coming up with the idea of getting on the ship by offering to work for Vyce. After Linkara poked Vyce's ego and made him leave the ship, Linksano disabled the temporal shields and power supply, much to Vyce's disbelief. It is later revealed that Vyce's Shades and ship run on the same power supply, and that Vyce needs his armor to survive in our universe, hence why he retreated in the first fight. Vyce, obviously furious, reveals that he didn't have just one power supply, and he declares with anger that "all that I see, I conquer!" and that he will not be stopped by "the likes of you!". Linkara and Iron Liz then use Power Ranger morphers- the Power Rangers: Zeo Zeonizer for Linkara, and the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Power Morpher for Iron Liz (though she calls upon a Elven deity from the tabletop game Dungeons and Dragons instead of a dinosaur) to morph, ala Power Rangers, fighting him off much better and weakening him before the final attack- a group attack orchestrated by Linkara, Iron Liz, '90s Kid, Harvey Finevoice, and Munro. Lord Vyce lets out one last declaration of disbelief before being brought down by a barrage of gunfire, lasers, and magic. Vyce is sent into exile by Linkara on a barren ice planet in another universe with no technology (except his armour, which has enough power for 400 years) and no sentient life forms within fifty thousand light years. Linkara doesn't believe that The Entity exists and thinks that Vyce made it up as an excuse. Before Linkara teleports away, Vyce warns him that he's doomed the multiverse, and that he will come back one day begging for Vyce's help. Linkara just shrugs him off with "Maybe- but not today, thank you!" and goes on his way. However, the stinger implies that The Entity is real (though unseen) and in Linkara's apartment, laughing evilly. His Blue Soul During the "All-Star Comics #8" review, Linkara is working on a new body for Pollo. It isn't finished yet, so Linkara puts it near the shelf where Mechakara's hand is on display, saying he'll install the voice modulator tomorrow. Later, Mechakara's hand twitches and sparks, and suddenly a bolt of electricity shoots out of the hand and into the Pollo body. The body stirs and comes alive. In the "Fantastic Four #1" review, it is revealed that the new Pollo body is missing. Linkara and Pollo investigate, and Linkara scans the area. He detects a residual anti-gravity trace, the same kind of energy used for Pollo's hover-skirt, and deduces that the Pollo body left on its own. Further scanning reveals a particle trace similar to the Entity's, but the atoms aren't decaying as rapidly or shifting in mass as much. He traces it back to Mechakara's hand, and they realize that Mechakara has taken control of the new Pollo body. Pollo asks how that's possible, and Linkara recalls that Mechakara used the Magic Coin when they last fought; who knows what powers it could've given him or what he could've transformed into. Linkara instructs Pollo to warn everyone while he works on getting more powerful weaponry. In the "All American Comics #16" review, after Linkara hires Linksano and they discuss safety measures for Comicron-1, the new body is revealed to have been watching from the shadows the whole time. In the "Captain America Comics #1" review, The new body confronts Nimue. Nimue demands for him to identify himself, but he ignores her and attempts to engage Comicron-1’s teleportation systems. Nimue tries to stop him, but he manages to override her systems and teleports to Comicron-1. In the "Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan #1 Review", Nimue informs Linkara that he is on Comicron-1 and is attempting to access the ship’s propulsion systems. She’s unable to lock him out of the propulsion systems, but she manage to lock him out of every other major system and begins work on locking him out of the less critical ones. Linkara and Pollo teleport to Comicron-1. Nimue explains that he has gained access to secondary security and sealed himself in the bridge. He’s initiating Emergency Procedure #2, which is locking down the ship. Linkara contacts Liz, who has been teleported to another part of the ship. Linkara says that he and Pollo will try to make their way to the bridge and unlock all the doors. He instructs Liz to head towards Engineering and secure the area. If he gains control of Engineering, he’ll have the power to kill every living thing he can find. Linkara then states, “This is my ship, and I will destroy it before I let anything like Mechakara possess it.” Yet He is able to later escape and deactivate himself as Linkara leaves to save pollo from the radiation in engineering. However, in the "Youngblood #4" and "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" reviews, it would later turn out that the hijacked the Pollo body was Lord Vyce, who used Mechakara's robotic hand to transmit his virtual consciousness and data form after he sacrificed his physical form to become a data creature such as the Entity but much simplier. Lord Vyce was later defeated by Linkara and Pollo in Linkara's Tom Servo, leaving him in space swearing he will return, though Dr. Linkinsano proposes that is impossible. Later, Linkara attempts to do another "I AM A MAN!" punch and ends up grabbing Lord Vyce from offscreen. Linkara and the evil overlord scream in confusion before Linkara tosses him back into space, after which Linkara tells the audience that is why he no longer does the joke much. After his Spider-Man: Crossfire review, Linkara is forced to shut a malfunctioning Nimue down before discovering Vyce is the cause of the disturbance. In Linkara's A Space Odyssey 2001 review, Vyce reveals how he transfered himself little by little from Pollo's body to Comicron-1 through the months Linkara spent fighting the Gunslinger, Jaeris, corrupting various files in Nimue's memory core, eventually gaining enough control to maneuver the ship out of Earth's orbit, and now, thanks to Linkara eliminating Nimue, now has complete control of the ship. Fortunately, Jaeris, who teleported onto Comicron-1, manages to stun Vyce long enough for himself and Linkara to get to the auxiliary control room (that looks like the bridge from Star Trek), where they spend the review trying to reactivate Nimue. At the end of the review, when Vyce began to take control of the auxiliary control room, Linkara surprises Vyce with back-up copies he made for Nimue to fix any corrupted files, claiming he never deleted her, but just shut her off. Once Nimue is activated, and fixed with the back-up copies, she goes after Vyce. Vyce attacks Nimue, and appears to defeat her, but is revealed to be wrong when Nimue denies access to the auxiliary room's enviromental systems. Now at full operating capacity, Nimue chooses her "favorite" method from list of ways to destroy Vyce, and begins to erase him. Vyce begs for his life, claiming he needs to defeat The Entity, but Nimue ignores his pleads, as his data form is deleted. However, in a turn of events, it is revealed in the end that Vyce managed to transfer to a Shade android in the cargo bay and escape the ship. He teleported to Earth, and his current whereabouts became unknown after the teleport trace went cold. Trivia * Vyces' banishment to an uninhabited planet is similar to the punishment of 'The Smiling Man'- a villain from Linkara's own webcomic 'LightBringer' and the main antagonist from the multi series crossover webcomic 'Crossoverlord', in which the Smiling Man is banished to a parallel earth with no human life and no technology. * Vyce is also an obvious reference to Darth Vader. As they both wear respirators that make there breathing heavier, have a black cape, need their helmets to live, enslave countless numbers of people, have a deep voice, are referred to as Lord, names both start with the letter v, and the biggest one, they both use a light saber like weapon. This is just speculation as Lewis has never confirmed it true nor false. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains